


Let's Switch (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: soft!yeol [2]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Soft sex, Softcore Porn, bottom!yeol, top!baekhyun, um my first bottom chanyeol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Sweet Innocent Chanyeol wants to let his boyfriend top him instead for once.





	Let's Switch (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Chanyeol as a bottom bc its against my writing relgion but here I am bc I'm telling you that he acts more like a bottom so brb
> 
> also its gonna be soft and cute because chanyeol is shy and adorable and sTFU
> 
> Also I'm gonna make a soft!chanyeol serious bc of 'Soft Puppy' and this one so yeah.

Chanyeol stirred his soup quietly, looking down and not making eye contact with his lover who was sitting across from him.

Baekhyun noticed his boyfriends sudden demeanor as he usually would be looking at him and not down at his food. He was also playing with his food and Baekhyun took that as a sign that something was bothering him.

Having dating Park Chanyeol for a while now, Baekhyun knew his every mood and when he changed.

"Chanyeol, baby, what's wrong? You haven't looked at me all night." Chanyeol quickly looked at him and Baekhyun could see how nervous he was. Baekhyun frowned. "Are you alright?"

Chanyeol nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah Baekkie, I'm fine."

Baekhyun gave him a stern look. 

"Chanyeol, don't you dare lie to me. I can tell somethings wrong." Baekhyun reached over and grabbed his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over his fingers. "Tell me baby. It's okay."

Chanyeol looked at him. "D-Do you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course Channie, I could never get mad at you."

Chanyeol's face lit up at the nickname and turned and faced Baekhyun more.

"U-Um I was wondering, if um, you could, top me tonight?"

Baekhyun looked at him confused. "Why would I get mad at that? I love riding you Yeol and you know that." He winked and Chanyeol blushed before shaking his head. "N-No! Not that kind of top."

Baekhyun's mouth opened.

Oh. 

He wanted Baekhyun to actually top him.

Chanyeol's eyes grew worried as Baekhyun didn't reply. "I-I'm sorry! It was dumb to ask! I-I just wanted to try it because I always dominate you and I'm in my soft state and I-I wanted you too but you can ride me if that will make you happy B-Baekkie!"

Chanyeol looked like he was about to cry.

Baekhyun quickly grabbed ahold of his face and smiled. "Channie! It's okay! I would love to top you yeah? A new experience for the both of us. Plus I want you to feel good tonight."

Chanyeol smiled slightly. "R-Really?"

Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Really. Now, do you want to finish eating or go ahead and head to the bedroom?"

Chanyeol blushed slightly. "Bedroom."

"Let's go."

As they made their way into the bedroom, Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. For once in his life, he was going to get to dominate Chanyeol and he didn't even have to ask.

Normal Chanyeol would of said hell no and destroyed Baekhyun's ass.

But again, this was soft Chanyeol right now. Soft Chanyeol who wanted Baekhyun to dominate him for once and let him be in control.

And Baekhyun was excited.

They entered the room and Chanyeol laid back on the bed, hands fiddling with the end of his sleeves.

"Do you want me to take your sweater off Channie?"

Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun climbed on top of him, grabbing the sweater and slowly lifting it off the tallers body. He threw it to the side and smiled, hands gently roaming over Chanyeol's body.

"So fit baby. You really are doing well at the gym."

Chanyeol blushed, embarrassed and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. He loves seeing Chanyeol blush and he loves being the cause of it.

Baekhyun slowly leaned in and kissed him, passionately.

He didn't want to be rough on Chanyeol, he wanted to be gentle.

He pulled away and started kissing down Chanyeol's jaw and to his neck, nipping at the skin slightly. He didn't want to leave anything too big. 

He pushed Chanyeol to lay down and contiuned kissing down his chest, loving Chanyeol's little gasp with each kiss.

He stopped at Chanyeol's shorts, looking up for his approval.

Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun pulled his shorts off along with his underwear.

He looked down at Chanyeol and smiled wide.

He was so beautiful.

Chanyeol felt embarrassed. 

"A-Are you going to undress too?"

Baekhyun smiled softly and nodded, "Of course baby, I'm just admiring your beauty." Chanyeol blushed.

Baekhyun stripped down and smiled at Chanyeol. "Feel better?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Y-Yeah. You're beautiful to Baek. I-I got lucky." Baekhyun giggled softly before going over to the side table and grabbing the bottle of lube.

He walked back in front of Chanyeol and looked down at him. "Can I spread your legs Channie?" Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun slowly opened his legs, smiling wide.

He opened the bottle of lube, spreading it all over his fingers, and looked up at Chanyeol. "I'm going to stick one finger in okay Channie?" Chanyeol nodded quickly and Baekhyun smiled.

Baekhyun slowly traced Chanyeol's hole with his index finger, finally slipping it in.

Chanyeol let out a hiss, grabbing the blankets.

Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him, moving his finger around inside him.

Chanyeol moaned against his mouth.

Baekhyun thought it was heavenly, causing his dick to throb.

"M-More Baekkie."

Baekhyun put another one in, now scissoring Chanyeol. He picked up his pace, loving to hear Chanyeol whine against his mouth. "A-Another."

Baekhyun nodded, adding a third.

Chanyeol threw his head back with a low moan. Baekhyun smiled and kept moving his fingers in him, kissing Chanyeol's neck.

"B-Baekkie I can't take it anymore."

Baekhyun stopped and pulled his fingers out causing Chanyeol to whine.

Baekhyun smirked slightly. "So needy aren't we Channie?"

Chanyeol blushed and nodded, eyes watching Baekhyun as he covered his dick in lube.

Baekhyun stood between Chanyeol's legs, spreading them apart. "You ready baby?"

Chanyeol nodded quickly, an eager look in his eyes.

Baekhyun smiled and looked down, grabbing his dick and putting it against Chanyeol's hole. He looked up at him for approval again and Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun slowly pushed himself into him. 

Chanyeol let out a cry, gripping the sheets.

Baekhyun waited, leaning down and pressing kisses all over Chanyeol's face. "M-Move Baekkie."

Baekhyun nodded and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in.

Chanyeol let out a moan, Baekhyun taking that as a hint to pick up the pace.

Baekhyun kept going, thrusting in and out of Chanyeol quick, the only sounds heard were Chanyeol's deep moans and skin slapping.

"G-God daddy keep going."

They both froze.

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "I-I"

"Say that again."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun confused. "W-Wha-"

"Say it again Channie, please."

Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun slowly picked up his pace, causing Chanyeol to moan again. "Daddy~"

Baekhyun's dick throbbed at the nickname. "Fuck Channie, that turns me on."

"P-Please daddy, faster."

Baekhyung groaned and picked up his pace, leaning down and capturing Chanyeol's lips with his.

Chanyeol moaned against his lips as Baekhyun's hand went to Chanyeol's untouched cock, slowly pumping him.

"F-Fuck daddy I'm going to-"

"Come for me baby." Baekhyun whispered against his mouth.

Chanyeol whined and came in Baekhyun's hand, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Baekhyun contiuned hard before coming in Chanyeol, moaning his name loud before flopping down him.

They both didn't move, coming down from their highs.

Baekhyun slowly pulled out of Chanyeol causing the taller to whince slightly. "I'll be right back okay baby? I'm going to go get a washcloth to clean us both up." Chanyeol nodded, watching Baekhyun go into the bathroom.

Baekhyun came back with the washcloth in his hand and cleaned Chanyeol's stomach and ass, smiling when he heard the taller whimper at his touch. He threw the rag to the side and moved the covers so they both could lay down.

He snuggled close to Chanyeol, smiling up at him.

"How was it Channie?"

Chanyeol smiled wide, blush spreading across his face.

"I-I liked it. A whole lot. No wonder you enjoy it so much." Baekhyun let out a giggle which only caused Chanyeol to smile even more.

"I do enjoy it but I also enjoyed topping you. Maybe, if you'd like, we could switch more often."

Chanyeol bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Baekhyun smiled. "Goodnight Channie."

"Goodnight Baekkie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this um, good?


End file.
